helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Suenaga Mami
Suenaga Mami (末永真己) is a Japanese singer and song writer. She started her career as part of the Hello! Project group Sheki Dol in 2001, and is now a soloist using the stage name "Rin". She also wrote lyrics for Sister Q's song Natsu no Biyaku and provided backing vocals for their single Step One. Biography 2001 Suenaga joined Hello! Project as a new member of Sheki Dol in January. Later in the year, it was announced that Suenaga needed medical attention, and Sheki Dol continued as a duo. However, the group disbanded in 2002, when it was revealed that Suenaga was pregnant. After the disbanding of Sheki Dol and Suenaga's retirement, Suenaga started working as a freelance artist, chorus singer and song writer. 2006 She did some chorus for Nami Tamaki''and she wrote lyrics and music for Sister Q. The producer of "smile company" (which manages Sister Q) gave her the name "Rin" and she started her music activities under that name in 2006. 2007 In 2007 she released a mini-album, entitled "Rin to Shite". Prior release of the album it was made available as a digest sound source, where it exceeded 60,000 downloads. Suenaga's "Rin to Shite" was used in commercials for the PlayStation3 game ''Bl'adestorm. Her debut live was at BOXX in Tokyo. This was the beginning of extensive promotion where she started touring shopping malls and participated at different events. One of her major events was on the show TM NETWORKの木根尚登氏のLive. She still does these events to push her music. 2008 In 2008 she released two digital singles, entitled "Freedom / ARK" and "Hanabi / Spider Girl". 2009 In early 2009, it was revealed on her site that she was in the works of producing a new song. It was released as a demo first, available for listening on her site. On March 9, the complete song was uploaded. In the summer of 2009, two more singles were released, entitled "Desperado" and "Jinsei Game", where Suenaga did the art work and co-produced the b-side. These are only available for purchase at her live events. In the fall of 2009, a 2-disc cd set was released for the'' Otome adventure game Harukanaru Toki no Naka de''. Suenaga wrote the lyrics for two of the songs, "Eikyuu no Uta" and "Rejjin -Kiri Hiraku Mirai-". 2010 In early 2010, it was revelaed on Suenaga's blog that she was working on a 'marriage song'. In late May a song entitled "LOVE" was made available for pre-listening at different sites. In early June it was made available for purchase at different sites, including itunes Japan. Two more digital singles were released shortly after on June 14th. Their titles are "Jeanne d'Arc" and "ANDROID". Unlike "LOVE", which is a ballad, these singles both have an up-tempo and rock sound. Profile *'Name:' Suenaga Mami (末永真己) *'Stage name:' Rin (凛) *'Birthdate:' October 23, 1980 (age 32) *'Birthplace:' Sendai, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 153 cm *'Hello! Project Groups:' ** Sheki Dol (2001 – 2002) Singles Participated In Sheki Dol *Tetteiteki Unmei *Zentaiteki ni Daisuki Desu *Ai wa Muteki ~Hatachi no Yoru no Chikai~ Discography Albums *2007.09.12 Rin Toshite... (凛として...) (indies) Singles *2011.11.23 TRUTH / Tsubasa no Yukue (片翼－ツバサ－の行方) *2012.05.09 Jounetsu-ism (情熱イズム) Digital Singles *2008.07.09 FREEDOM / Ark *2008.12.05 HANABI / SPIDER GIRL (華燈-HANABI-) *2009.06.03 LOVE *2010.06.14 Jeanne d' Arc (ジャンヌダルク) *2010.06.14 Android (アンドロイド) *2010.06.24 Desperado (デスペラード) *2010.06.24 LOOP Unreleased Songs *LiLiA External Links * Offical Site * Offical Blog Category:1980 births Category:2001 additions Category:2002 departures Category:Sheki Dol Category:Members from Miyagi Category:Blood type O Category:October Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Libra Category:Soloist